


Lavender Foam & Feelings

by thedemonstherapist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathroom Almost Sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lucifer is being a tease, Making Out, NSFW, Nudity, Overworked Lucifer, Pining, Smudge of angst, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonstherapist/pseuds/thedemonstherapist
Summary: Lucifer is stressed and has hardly left his study. You decide to try and find a way to help him relax - and be it with a hot bath. Little do you know that his tub can easily fit multiple people, and that Lucifer’s feelings seem to mirror your own.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 307





	Lavender Foam & Feelings

Lucifer is stressed. 

It’s nothing new, really. The eldest brother is known for being constantly under pressure, cleaning up after his younger brothers, keeping up with the student council, completing the seemingly endless tasks Lord Diavolo sets him, and now, taking care of you. Even if you try to take at least that responsibility from his shoulders, ease the burden he has to carry, you know there’s no use. Lucifer will always worry, and he will never trust you to be safe unless you are right next to him at all times. 

But lately, the shadows under the demons eyes have grown darker. He leaves his study less, and when he does, he’s in a terrible mood. You’re even more concerned when you take a peek into the room and find him furiously scribbling away at a paper, the stacks of empty coffee cups on the table beside him mounted almost as high as the stacks of paper. 

The brothers reassure you that, no, this is fine, this just happens from time to time. Certain events will occur and suddenly Lucifer is stuck in his study, unable to come out for hours on end, eventually passing out on his desk. Beel will usually bring him food, but nobody can get him to budge or coax him into his room to finally have a proper night's sleep. And by now, nobody even seems to attempt it anymore. Now, Mammon practically revels in this time. With Lucifer holed up in his study, he’s free to do as he pleases, but lord forbid word of one of his wrongdoings reaches the older brothers ear in this these times. The Avatar of Greed only begrudgingly recounts an instance of such, and you’re left with the uncomfortable understanding of why Mammon so avidly dislikes the ballrooms chandelier. 

Still, you worry, and you worry deeply. You help Beel prepare Lucifers meals, quietly collecting the growing number of cups as he brings him dinner, and leaving a fresh pot in the mornings. You make sure to hand in reports as quickly as possible and keep up with your studies, which gratefully, various brothers assist you with. The closest thing to a thank you he graces you with is a short glance upwards and nod on Friday evening as you carefully approach him with a plate of that night's supper, your newly completed, weekly progress summary neatly folded and landing upon one of the various stacks. 

You don’t want gratitude, you want him to take a break. Burnout is something you’re personally familiar with and wish upon nobody, not even a creature of hell. Plus, that newly acquired flutter in your stomach and the way your cheeks warm whenever he praises you, something Asmo is actively aware of and teases you about, does nothing but fuel your desperation to help. Since none of the brother, safe for maybe Beel, seem to be concerned, you finally take it upon yourself to force Lucifer out of his study.

You happen to pass by Barbatos that week, and between polite chit-chat, you slip the question of if he knows of anything that might help relax the eldest. The butler doesn’t inquire as to why - it’s probably needless, considering the state Lucifer is in at the council meetings - and lists a select few things, one of which happens to be a hot bath. 

So you’re faced with three challenges in one. Task number one: Somehow get into Lucifer’s room, find his bathroom and run him a bath. Task number two: Get him out of his study and into said bathroom. Task number three: ...Don’t die in the process?

Number one proves easier than expected, though you do have to enlist Asmo’s help. The Avatar of Lust is more than enthusiastic to do so, exemplified by him thrusting a whole bunch of bathing products into your arms and going on a fifteen minute scavenger hunt for a particular bathsalt in his many, many cabinets. You decide to only use ones that don’t smell overwhelmingly flowery, seeing as you’ve heard Lucifer complain about how Asmo’s perfume gives him headaches at times, which narrows down the pile quite a bit. You’re left with mostly lavender scented products, though some chamomile and eucalyptus ones find their way into it too. 

Asmo also happens to know his way around Lucifer’s bathroom, for reasons you decide not to inquire about. He helps you light the candles, a task you’re sure is impossible without magic, considering how high up in various corners they are, and tells you what to refrain from if you don’t want to get cursed. Apparently, a prank once went off the hinges, and the entirety of Lucifer’s bathroom has been boubietrapped since, to avoid a repeat of such. You make sure to take the long way around a few tiles, gathering towels to set aside his enormous bathtub. 

Once everything is finished, Asmo escorts you back outside and wishes you luck before drifting off to his room. He makes sure to add a teasing comment that makes your cheeks burn hot at the mere thought of it, laughing at your flustered state and blowing you a kiss. 

As for task two, you have a trick up your sleeve. 

Hesitant, you knock on the wooden doorframe to his study. The following, exhausted sigh of a “come in!” further solidifies your determination to get him out of here. Lucifer is bent over his desk, red quill in his hand moving over the paper at an astounding rate. He’s given up on appearances by now, simply clad in his black shirt and trousers, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair is dishevelled, stray strands of greyish black hair falling into his face and he brushes them aside with a certain hopeless frustration. You note with worry that his dinner is half uneaten, plate pushed aside and abandoned, and the stack of papers does not appear to have declined in size since the last time you’ve been here, namely, this morning. 

He doesn’t notice you until you’re standing in front of his desk, tentatively tapping a finger on the wood. His head shoots up, red eyes glazed over and unfocused, and he takes a moment to come back to reality before addressing you. 

“Ah. MC. What is it?”

“I have something for you”. You hold out the slip of paper, elegant handwriting sprawled across it in black ink. “It’s from Lord Diavolo. Barbatos gave it to me after classes were over”. 

He almost, _almost_ , lets out a sigh of frustration, pinching the bride of his nose before taking it from you. You watch him read it, butterflies in your stomach causing you to fidget. 

His brows shoot upwards in surprise, hand letting go of the quill. His eyes flicker to look at you, still standing in front of him, and you oh so cautiously return his gaze. 

“Since when does Barbatos give you the notices from Diavolo?”. There’s suspicion in his words, but to your immense relief, he doesn’t sound angry. 

You shrug, shifting on the spot. “He happened to catch me as I was leaving R.A.D. with Satan. And I didn't trust that Satan wouldn't put a hex on it before giving it to you, so I volunteered”. 

Somehow, in the delirious state that he’s in, you’ve managed to draw out something akin to a smile. But it’s not enough to convince him, and your heart sinks at the bitter glare he directs towards the stack of papers. 

“As much as I would like to comply with his well-meant demands, there’s still too much to do. I can’t risk taking a break now”. 

Desperation urging you on, you firmly snatch the quill away from him before he can pick it back up again. Now you’ve awoken the beast, expression changing within seconds. His eyes narrow, lips pressed together into a thin line as he grits out his words. 

“MC, give me that back. Right now”. 

“No”. You don’t know what comes over you. But seeing the sickening resolve with which he pushes himself to complete this impossible amount of work gives you the strength to not cower and run at the sight of the anger in his face. “You need a break, Lucifer. Everyone thinks so, even Diavolo”. You point towards the slip of paper, holding the quill up higher. “So, if you want this back, you can first come with me”. 

Blink and you’d miss it, the way his muscles tense for a moment as he bristles, fighting with himself. Finally, Lucifer lets out a long sigh, standing up. “Fine. If you insist. This better not be some idiotic attempt at a prank, or else”. 

Victory fills your chest, despite his obvious reluctance and clear warning. He follows you out into the hallway with crossed arms, expression unreadable but clearly tense. You hadn’t considered that this may hurt his pride, but at this point, you’re in too deep to back out now. Besides, you’re almost there. 

As you enter his room, Lucifer is clearly unimpressed, muttering to himself, too quick for you to understand. You try not to let it get to you, striding over the bathroom, quill still in hand. 

Taking a deep breath, you open the door and step aside to let him through first. Lucifer appears confused, brows furrowed as he stalks past you into the room. You lay the quill on his desk before following him inside, almost running into him at the entrance, stood there as if in awe. 

Honestly, you can’t blame him. You did the same thing this afternoon. 

Lucifer’s bathroom is very spacious, covering more square meters than the entirety of your old apartment. It’s made in a similar style as his room, dark and black as well as golden accents making up for most of the colours used. It reminds you of Asmodeus’ bathroom, with the bathtub out in the middle of the room, an extravagant black quartz piece that could comfortably fit three people. The style is gothic, alining with his bedroom’s theme, and there are pillars in an even spacing along the walls, many different types of carvings chiseled into them. Thick, luxurious curtains hang in front of the windows and the door, forming an archway to let you into this extravagant world of his. Candles are placed all over, most prominently in the magnificent chandelier that hangs over the bathtub, and the aforementioned corners, hidden in nooks made especially for them. They bathe the room in a golden glow, warm and inviting. The floor is also marble, matching the countertops, sinks, bath and the shower in one corner, but it’s a contrasting white, glowing in the dim light. Opposite the bathtub hang floor to ceiling mirrors, and you catch your reflection in them, as well as Lucifer’s. 

His eyes are focused on the bathtub, which is filled with water and lavender-scented foam, steam arising from it and fogging up the mirrors. Next to the tub is a small table, on which you’ve placed another few candles and various bathing products, as well as towels. You watch him take it all in, holding your breath as he slowly turns to face you. 

“You… did this?” 

“Well, Asmo helped”. You don’t know whether to duck from his potential reaction or be proud of yourself. His stare never leaves you, and there’s a beat of silence before you give in to the urges and continue speaking. “I found out from Barbatos that you usually relax quite well with a hot bath… and I wanted to do something for you. You’ve been so overworked the past weeks, I got worried, and you need a break. So-”

His hand on your cheek, brushing his thumb across your skin gently, leaves you immediately speechless. You can only stare up at him, face softened in a way you’d never seen before. There is tenderness in his eyes, and the beginnings of an affectionate smile etched into the corners of his lips. 

“Thank you”. His voice is raw, unbridled emotion behind such simple words. “I appreciate this very much, MC”. 

You need a moment to comprehend the image before you, swallowing deeply. “Of course. I’m glad it’s to your liking”. 

“I mean it”. The earnesty in the sentence makes you shiver, finger still grazing your skin. “I noticed what you did for me these past weeks. I apologize if I ever came off as ungrateful. You did more to help me than I could ever ask you to”. 

Your heart is thumping in your chest by now, faint heat rising to your cheeks. You’re touched, and flustered, gently smiling up at him. “I understand. I’m glad I could help”. 

As much as you want to stay, you take a step back. You find yourself missing his touch the moment his hand parts from your skin. “The products belong to Asmo, just so you know. I didn't read through all of the ingredients lists, so I might use them at your own risk. You’ll get your quill back again in the morning, you need some sleep”. 

Lucifer chuckles, a low, alluring sound. To your surprise, his hands move to unbutton his shirt as you’re still standing before him, gaze never wavering. “Are you not going to join me, MC?” 

Well. That’s task number three failed. 

You’re quite sure your brain short circuits for a moment, because as you come back to reality, your mouth is hanging slightly open, staring at him in disbelief. 

“W-what?”

“You heard me”. The top part of his shirt is open by now, and it takes all your willpower not to look away from his face. “I asked if you are going to join me”. 

“Do you want me to?”

Your answer comes out too quick for you to process, but the smile on Lucifer’s face darkens. There is more to it, a certain spark in his eyes as he slowly looks you up and down. You’re so focused on the drumming of your heart that you hardly notice his fingers open the last button, shirt sliding off his shoulders. 

“Why would I ask if I didn't want you to?”. Oh dear lord, he’s entirely bare from the waist up, shirt slung over his lower arm. His eyes land back on your face, and if you’re not going delirious from the sight before you, they linger on your lips. “However, if you do not wish to do so, I cannot force you”. 

You can hardly think, so overwhelmed by emotion and adrenaline, but your body reacts before you can. Your hands move to the top of your own shirt, timidly loosening the collar. His smile widens, turning around and wandering towards the tub. You need a moment to take a deep breath and calm your fluttering nerves, following him further into the room tentatively. 

You’ve never bathed with anyone before, let alone with a man so incredibly attractive. Fingers shaking as they undo the buttons of your shirt, you turn your back to him and face one of the sinks. You could watch his reflection if you liked, hearing the clink of metal as he undoes his belt and lays it onto a counter. It does nothing but further the anticipation building in the pit of your stomach, blood thrumming through you at an alarming pace. 

Your open shirt is hanging on your figure when you hear the water splash and a long, drawn out sigh. Your nervousness skyrockets, glancing upwards into the mirror to see that he’s leant back in the tub, eyes closed. His hands rest upon the sides, bare chest pushed up into the air. You quickly avert your eyes and continue undressing, taking advantage of the fact that he’s not looking right now. 

Finally, completely bare, you turn back around. Lucifer still has his eyes closed, but you tuck your breasts under your arm as you approach, very conscious of the situation you’re in. The water is comfortably warm as you cautiously slide one leg in, ignoring the jolt of nervousness at you skimming what appears to be the demon’s calf. Keeping your eyes upon Lucifer's face, you sink into the water, sighting as it embraces you. 

It smells incredible, a blend of earthy and mildly flowery notes that rises to your head and soothes your nerves almost instantly. Your content sigh seems to awaken the eldest, his eyes opening and finding you opposite him, foam covering your torso.

His gaze flickers and he smiles, dipping a hand into the water. 

“Comfortable?” 

“Very”, you humm, pushing aside the butterflies in your stomach. Your cheeks are hot either way, and you’ve kind of given up on denying your feelings, at least to yourself. “Asmo was right, this is certainly calming”. 

“Were you nervous?” There’s amusement in his tone, watching you fidget in place. 

“Sure”, you manage to reply, watching the water swirl as you thread your fingers through it. “You must realise you’re quite intimidating”. 

“I do”. His voice is softer now. “I’d hoped it wouldn’t prevent you from enjoying your time with me, little dove”. 

_Little dove_? You want to scream at the sweetness of the petname, and you barely manage to look up at him. He’s utterly ethereal, bathed in the light of the candles, leant back against the tub. His stare follows yours, along his torso and back up within seconds. Strands of his hair have become dampened, slicked back to reveal even more of his face than usual. 

Your heart is racing, heat encasing your entire body, and you suddenly realise that there is no way in hell you’re getting away with your feelings. But if he’s invited you to join him, here and now-

“MC”. His voice is deep and throaty and you’re not going to survive this. Not when he says your name like that while both of you are completely naked, a distance between you that is less than noteworthy. 

“Would you like to come closer?” 

You’re nodding before you know it, hands gripping the edges and pushing you along. The first time you feel his skin graze yours makes you jump, but you’re focused on him and those deep, crimson eyes. They’re full of something you can’t quite place, something longing, a craving. All for you. The realisation almost causes you to stop in your tracks, but one of his hands has reached out to you and you take it, letting him pull you close. 

The water sloshes around you as he draws you towards him, face inches from you for mere seconds as he hovers a hand above your waist. There’s an unspoken question written across his lips and you nod, letting him curl his arm around you and turn you until your back rests against his chest. You need to remind yourself to breathe as his arms wrap around you, holding you tightly against him. 

His breath strafes your ear, low, oh so close voice causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up. “Comfortable, love?”

“Yes”. Your words get caught in your throat, coming out a lot breathier than you had intended. 

“You’re as stiff as a board”, Lucifer mumbles, cheek pressing against the back of your head. “Relax. I won’t hurt you”. 

“You’re one to talk”, you whisper, trying desperately to resist the temptation of turning your head, just enough to meet him halfway. “The whole reason I’m here is because I wanted you to relax”. 

“And you’re doing a wonderful job of it”. His fingers draw circles across your skin carefully, not straying too far up or down. “This is the best thing to come of the past weeks. So just… lean back. I’ve got you, little dove”. 

Taking a deep breath, you do as he says. Your head comes to rest beside his right shoulder, and automatically, you look up at him, mesmerized by what you see. 

Lucifer isn’t smiling, but there is a gentle tenderness etched into his expression that you’ve only caught a glimpse of before. The light of the chandelier above falls across his face, turning the red of his eyes into a softer, more golden colour. They roam your form, searching for something. Your hand finds his underwater, and you carefully interlock your fingers, a boldness you’re not used to guiding your actions. His other hand comes up to cup your cheek, pushing back a lock of hair before tilting your chin upwards, towards him. You close your eyes, savouring the feeling, silently pleading for what was about to come. 

He says your name, voice tethering on the edge of fervor. “May I kiss you?” 

All you can do is nod. 

His lips press against yours with a certain hesitation, one that is eagerly abandoned as you let out a long sigh. Your fingers curl around his, and he pulls you further into him, water splashing over the edge. His chest is firm against yours, one hand splayed across your back, the other still cupping your face. His tongue slips into your mouth, and you can’t help but sigh once more, fire within you growing by the second. Your arms find their way around his neck, dragging him down towards you. Eyelashes fluttering as he delivers a gentle bite to your lower lip, you know yourself to be in heaven, slowly losing parts of your very being to him. 

You don’t know how long it is before you break apart, it could have been seconds, hours, even days. Your forehead rests against his, and the two of you stare into each other’s eyes. Heart swelling at his soft smile, you revel in the feeling of his thumb swiping your lower lip. 

“You’re beautiful”, you manage to whisper, captivated by the creature before you. Your face feels heated at your confession, and you feel safe, wrapped up in his arms. There is more you could push this to, but those dark circles are still there, and you know he is tired.

“I’ve wanted say that, for so long, to you”, Lucifer murmurs against your skin, playing with a strand of your hair. “I could say it a thousand times over and it still wouldn’t do you justice, my love”. 

_My love_. You don’t know how to react, simply leaning forward to press another gentle kiss to his lips. The heat inside you has calmed, a consistent lull of warmth that spikes which each touch. You don’t know if you’ll ever know anything better than this, anything more heavenly than his skin against yours. 

“Wasn’t it wise of me to stay calm at your forgery of Diavolo’s signature?” Lucifer muses as you draw back. He seems amused, and you giggle in spite of yourself. 

“You noticed? I’d hoped not”. If so, he must really be exhausted, for him not to immediately flip his shit. 

“Love, you forgot a particular seal, how could I not notice. Though his handwriting was excellently copied, I must say”. 

“I can’t take credit for it”. You lay your head against his chest, gently tracing lines along it, giddy at his use of the nickname. “Solomon is apparently quite good with forgery. But the seal… I didn't even know of it”. 

“Of course you wouldn’t”. Lucifer presses a kiss against your forehead. “He only ever uses it when we correspond”. He yawns, covering his mouth with one hand. “My apologies”. 

“Don’t apologize”, you reprimand him softly, experimentally running your hand through his hair. He seems to like it, head tilting into your touch and eyes closing. “You need to go to bed, Lucifer. I think the bath did what it was supposed to”. 

A moment of silence, and he nods. “I do suppose so”. Lucifer reaches over to the sidetable, sitting up. You follow suit, grateful to finally get him to get some rest. 

He hands you a towel, respectfully averting his eyes as you stand up, despite the two of you being chest to chest mere minutes ago. You smile at his consideration, stepping out of the tub and wrapping it around you before heading towards the sinks.

What you aren’t prepared for is looking into one of the mirrors and seeing him standing there, towel around his waist, dripping wet. Your cheeks flare up, and he catches you staring, slowly coming up behind you. A smirk dawns upon his features, and you clutch your own towel tighter, eyes raking over his figure with a certain disbelieving awe.

 _He truly was crafted by God himself_. 

His arms snake around your waist, lips brushing the shell of your ear. “You’re flustered now, little dove?”

“You should go to bed”, you remind him breathlessly, mind numb at the heat pooling in your lower belly. 

“Mhmm”. His lips travel down your neck, making you bite your lip. “And you should come with me. To keep me company and make sure I don’t go back to work”. 

“If I come with you now-”. You can hardly think straight, let alone speak, clutching onto the towel for dear life. You’re almost too distracted by his fingers dancing lower to get the words out, fighting off the embarrassment of such a confession. “I- I don’t know if you’ll sleep”. 

“You’re right”. He’s right at your neck, deep baritone of his voice going straight to your core. “You’re awfully distracting, darling. If I may, I’d have to indulge in you all night long. But, since you insist-”  
He draws back from you, crimson eyes gleaming with frustration and that damned smirk still gracing his features. His fingers trail along your cheek, making you inadvertently chase his touch. He chuckles, kissing your temple and taking a step back. 

“I guess I’ll have to do as you say. Goodnight, my love”. 

You can only stare after him, speechless.

\---

When you exit the bathroom, about fifteen minutes later, Lucifer is sprawled across his bed, sleeping peacefully. He appears to have given up on finding pyjamas, loose boxers the only thing covering his figure. You hesitate, then tip-toe over, tugging the covers over his sleeping form, a fond smile upon your face. 

“Sleep well, Lucifer”, you whisper. _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh. You can go thank @seraphinite for this happening.  
> In all honesty, we had a tiny discussion on tumblr about what Luci's bathroom looks like and my brain just kinda went blank. Next thing I know I'm finishing a 4,2K fic about almost fucking him in his bathtub, so that escalated quickly.  
> This was so fun to write, and god damn me if I don't love some soft, sensual Lucifer. Sorry I kinda left you hanging there, I'm not terribly good with writing smut, but I'm working on it!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments mean the absolute world to me <3  
> Take care, drink your water, wear a mask when you go outside. Love, Lily-Rose xx
> 
> Tumblr: @thedemonstherapist (follow me there, I post a bunch of stuff I don't put on AO3! And I love to chat with you guys)


End file.
